User talk:Evolved To'kustar/Archive 2
Archives * User talk:Evolved To'kustar/Archive 1 Do not leave message in the archive. Done Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 09:58, August 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:Devolved Eye Guy Awesome! Make it. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 10:03, August 19, 2011 (UTC) P.S: I archived your talk. Oh lol. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 10:13, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay... Oh, okay. (Answer is a yes) Thanks :D -- The Happ-Go-Lucky FusionFall 11:49, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Chat Can you join chat, I'm alone. 121ʎouɹǝɯo (P-O-O-P) is watching yooooooooooou (FAT CHANCE) 06:38, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Crossover Do you want to participate in my huge crossover plz.ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 11:22, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Chat YOU BETTER COME ON. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 12:31, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Crossover its actually a huge crossover with a lot series.u can add BTUAM and Ben 10: Master Weaponry and any other of your series.User:Charbel2001 Chat I know this might get annoying but please join chat, it's dead for an hour.121ʎouɹǝɯo (P-O-O-P) is watching yooooooooooou (FAT CHANCE) 07:04, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Chat again. This might be getting annoying, buuuuut, please join chat I'm absolutley alone. 121ʎouɹǝɯo (P-O-O-P) is watching yooooooooooou (FAT CHANCE) 07:55, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Chaz Sulkin Hi I think you know me. Your Series Chaz Sulkin is a Whiz! I'm also in Alien X Fanon Wiki, but I have never edit anything I the Wiki. I could use your help. I'm trying and trying but I never think of something good. Maybe if you help me, we could become good friends and help each other to make series. And even maybe we could make a series together. Benmastermind The Mastermind (Talk - Blog - ) 05:43, August 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Inkscape Yeah, that's what happened. No viruses, I swear. XD Sourceforge tends to be a pretty good site, from what I've experienced. --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 09:23, September 1, 2011 (UTC) You'll figure it out with time. I suggest starting with the Besier Curve/Line tool. Very easy to do with a mouse. ^w^ --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 10:01, September 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ad Okay! But the polls are really messed up. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 13:34, September 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Jack 13 Sounds cool :D. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 03:44, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Question Um, are you busy? If not, I have a really cool idea. We have a crossover. With ''all ''of our series. I'll write them down. Series List That I want to be in the Crossover *BTUD *BTUAM *Jack 10 *Dan 10 *Random 10 *Chaz Sulkin (If you want to.) *BTMW *BTDE Aunt Steve! 11:30, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE BACK!!!!! YAY!!!!! Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 11:08, September 17, 2011 (UTC) (Sings in PERRY! tune) ET! XD Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 11:25, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Crossover? Whaaaa? ??? Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 07:57, September 19, 2011 (UTC)